


Devil vs. “Devil”

by Sunshine_3



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Enhanced Senses, Food, Humor, Identity Mess, Shenanigans, Team Red, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_3/pseuds/Sunshine_3
Summary: Matt Murdock’s various encounters with foods that share the title of his nighttime alter-ego.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	1. Deviled Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, I got this idea, and now I just gotta write it. I already have the second chapter outlined. Can’t believe I’m actually planning ahead for this one. Wild.
> 
> Thanks for all the attention on my other works! It’s freaking amazing. You guys are the best. :)

He was coming back from a coffee run, as Karen had made it to the office first that day. Neither him nor Foggy liked to tell it to her face, but Karen did not make good coffee. It tasted like Hudson River water according to Matt’s overactive senses. And he would know, as he’s fallen into said river on multiple occasions.

As he approached the office, a hint of eggs caught his attention over the scent of his coffee. It seemed to be coming from within their building. _Oh no,_ he thought, _please tell me Foggy didn’t leave something in the office and it’s gone bad._

He marched his way up the stairs, the smell only becoming more impressive as he neared their offices.

Matt was nearly bowled over by the stench when the door swung open, the strong scent of eggs, and some sort of spice... Chili? Paprika? only intensifying as he stepped in.

“Oh God,” Matt whispered, ignoring the Catholic in him that berated him for blasphemy. He covered his nose, moving into the office. This movement also took him closer to the smell.

“Foggy?” He called, hearing the man’s heartbeat emanating from his friend’s office. Karen wasn’t there.

“Yeah?” Foggy called back through the closed door.

“What the hell is that awful smell?”

The door to Foggy’s office swung open, the man in question standing in the doorway, looking both confused and a bit annoyed at the same time. “Awful what?”

“Smell, Fogs. The whole office smells like eggs. So basically, like ass.”

Matt could feel Foggy’s stare, and practically hear him think. Probably about how little patience he had left for Matt’s finicky senses.

“Well, I’ve got some eggs with my lunch?”

Matt tilted his head, trying not to breathe too deep. “What kind?”

Foggy shrugged, disappearing into his office for a second before returning with a container.

Matt did his best not to gag when Foggy pulled off the lid and held it towards him. “Deviled eggs, see?”

“No, I do not.”

This earned a quiet snort from both of them. 

“What, are they setting off your super sniffer?”

Matt nodded, feeling a little queasy.

Foggy smirked. “You mean to tell me Daredevil himself is nearly fainting over _Deviled_ eggs?”

Matt glared at his partner while simultaneously doing his best impression of someone who was _not_ about to throw up. Foggy just kept snickering.

“ _Foggy_ ,” Matt whined. “Please, I think I’m about to vomit.”

Foggy stopped laughing at him to give an exasperated sigh, although Matt knew he didn’t really mean it. “Alright Matty, I’ll eat them now. Will that help?”

Matt nodded. “Just don’t breathe to close to me after, and we’re fine.”

He didn’t bother to move away from the gentle smack upside the head, listening to Foggy mutter about “...One of the most feared vigilantes in the city. If only the criminals knew how big of a _baby_ the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen is...” as his friend retreated to his office.

Matt took a sip of his coffee, now at a drinkable temperature, and moved to his own desk. He pulled out the recent case files from his bag, setting them down on the desk, doing everything in his power to ignoring the still strong scent in the air.

He had never really liked eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I’ve ever actually eaten a Deviled egg. Egg salad is gross, and therefore I do not trust them.


	2. Devil’s Food Chocolate Cake

Matt set down the paperwork in his hand as he recognized the familiar heartbeat making its way up the stairs. Too fast to be normal, but steady all the same. He pushed his chair back and stood up, making his way to the door and pulling it open, startling Karen with the sudden action. 

Peter appeared at the end of the hall, smiling as he noticed Matt standing there. “Hey! I have something for you!” He held out his hands, which contained a cake container. Chocolate cake, a richly flavored one by the smell.

“Thanks, Peter. Come on in,” he stepped out of the way, letting the kid into the office. “Set it on Karen’s desk.”

The Parkers has come to them for some legal help a few weeks prior, dealing with some issues with their landlord. The man had been refusing to make repairs, both for the Parkers and other in the building.

Peter has come to Matt with the case, asking him about it one night on patrol. Daredevil had become friends with the Wall Crawler a little over a year ago, and since then had taken it upon himself to teach the kid how to fight properly.

He had brought up the case to Foggy, and they had met the Parkers in their office a few days after. The case had gone particularly well, and his friends had taken to the Parkers even faster than he had.

Peter set down the cake on Karen’s desk, and Matt could still smell the chocolate from where he had retreated, leaning against the doorway to his office. It seemed heavenly.

The kid whisked the top off of the cake container, gesturing to the double layer cake smothered in chocolate frosting. “I made it myself! Aunt May wanted to help but anything she touches while trying to bake or cook burns, unless it’s a date loaf. Either way, she wasn’t allowed to come within a ten food radius of it while it was baking. She helped with the frosting though, otherwise it would look a lot less appealing than it does now.”

Finished with his presentation, the kid rocked back on his heals and _beamed_. 

“Thanks, Pete,” Matt said, the kid's joy causing a smile to appear on his own face. “It smells amazing.”

“We just wanted to thank you for all your help and everything. You guys were super nice about it, and Aunt May is really thankful.”

Foggy smiled at the teen. “It’s no problem, buddy. It’s what we do.”

Matt nodded in agreement, watching as Foggy moved over to inspect the cake. Karen had already swiped a finger through the frosting, humming appreciatively as she tasted it.

“Plus!” Peter leaned in, the innocent smile on his face devolving into a shit-eating grin. “It’s Devil’s Food Cake.”

Karen and Foggy froze at that, both heads whipping up to stare at the teenager. Matt cringed.

Foggy settled into what Matt knew as his ‘lawyer’ persona. “And why is that a plus?”

Peter snorted. “You know, cause of Matt’s other ‘job’.” And being the very unsubtle person he was, Peter lifted his hands up to his head and made little horns with his fingers.

Foggy and Karen gaped at him.

Matt barely resisted the urge to turn and start banging his head repeatedly against the door frame.

Karen stood, moving around the desk intimidatingly. “Are you saying that Matt,” she pointed at him, wilting in the doorway, “is Daredevil?”

Peter froze, realizing that he may have messed up. “Wait,” he turned to Matt, stage whispering. “Do they not know? I thought you said they knew!” The kid’s voice shot up an octave as he spoke, panic evident.

Karen took another step forward, eyes narrowed. “We know. The question is, why do you?”

Peter swallowed hard, letting out a shaky laugh. “You know, I forgot I have to go now, got homework and things. Very important things. Yup,” he pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the door. “So I’m just gonna-“ 

The kid turned and fled.

Foggy and Karen watched in disbelief, before turning toward Matt.

Matt wanted to cry. “It’s a long story?”

The cake was delicious. Although, Matt wasn’t sure if it was worth the interrogation he got after Peter had fled the office. The jury was still out on that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I love stupid Peter. Don’t you?


	3. Dazzlin’ Devil Red Raspberry Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thanks for the sweet comments and kudos on the earlier chapters. Hope to see you guys on the next work. :)

“It’s hot as balls out here.”

Two sluggish grunts of agreement followed this revolutionary statement, the sound suffocated by the still air. 

“No, really, it’s hot as balls and I would know because I look like one and I’m still smokin’-“

“Shut up, Wade.” The grunters said in tandem.

Wade pouted.

Matt listened to the sound of spandex scraping on concrete, the sweaty fabric sticking to the rooftop as Peter shifted.

Wade opened his mouth to speak again, but Matt’s dull “No.” shut him down before any words came out. 

Wade’s pout this time was so dramatic that even Matt could see it.

“Sorry DP,” Peter mumbled, “But it’s too hot for speaking. I think my brain melted and is about to leak out my ears.”

The moody cloud surrounding Wade dissipated, and with a creaking of leather, the man flopped back down on the boiling rooftop next to the others. “Well why are you idiots laying out here in the sun? What’d ya expect?”

“It was shady a while ago, but the earth turns and now it’s too hot to get up,” Peter whined.

“And too hot to continue this conversation,” Matt said. “Shush.”

Wade, being Wade, promptly ignored Matt. As much as he hated to admit it, Matt was not surprised. The only person Wade listened to was the kid because “He is a literal _baby_ Red, and therefore deserves the very bestist. You’re just an ass.”

“What if we got ice cream? Ya know, some of that tasty frozen stuff that comes in a billion delicious flavors that sounds really good right now, and not just ‘cause I’m hungry.”

The kid perked up at the mention of food, but melted back into the concrete again with a sad “I’m broke. And tired.”

Matt nodded in agreement, hating the way his cowl stuck to his skin. “And I don’t want to go find my civvies. Too much work. Now shut your dumbass up and let us die in peace, Wilson.”

“I’ll pay.”

“...”

The two vigilantes were on their feet in seconds.

———————————

Wade went into the ice cream shop while the others waited outside. He had left with clear instructions to get Cookie Dough for Peter and “Anything that’s not fucking disgusting” for Matt. 

If the two overheated vigilantes had any concern over the stares passerby were giving them, they didn’t show it. 

A couple minutes later, Wade reemerged triumphantly with three bowls of ice cream, and trio retreated to a nearby rooftop to dig in.

Peter had already plowed through multiple bites by the time they had sat down. Matt picked up his ice cream and sniffed at it. Fruity. But not in a fake way. Hmm. Raspberry? Yep, that was raspberry.

“Wade, what flavor is this?”

The mercenary practically bounced in place. “It’s you flavored!”

Peter stopped shoveling ice cream into his mouth-damn the kid ate fast- and stared incredulously at Wade. His expression mirrored the one on Matt’s own face. “What kind of flavor is that? Yuck.”

Wade just gave the kid a consoling pat on the head. “It’s _Daredevil_ flavored silly, not grumpy lawyer. ‘Dazzlin’ Devil Red Raspberry’ to be precise,” and with this he thrust a finger toward the container in Matt’s hands. “Look! It’s even got little horn and pitchfork sprinkles on it!”

Matt looked down at his ice cream, kinda wishing he could see it. He felt Peter lean over to get a look at it.

The kid gave a small cheer. “Congrats, Double D! Now we both have ice cream!”

Wade jerked. “What?! Since when?”

Peter shoved another spoonful into his mouth, thinking. “A while, I think. They’re more popsicles than ice cream, and honestly pretty ugly. They taste good though.”

Wade wailed, flailing about. Matt carefully shifted away, protectively cradling his ice cream. “Why don’t I have an ice cream flavor? I’m just as cool as you guys!”

Matt snorted. “What would the flavor be, ‘Blood and Dismemberment?’”

“Nope,” Wade said, entirely confident. “Pancake.”

Silence on the rooftop.

“Pancake?” Peter asked. “Why pancake? And how do you even make pancake a flavor? What does a pancake even taste like?”

“A pancake tastes like a pancake, Petey. Duh.”

Matt listened as the argument continued. He took a small bite of his ice cream, as to not upset his delicate senses if it tasted like shit.

It didn’t. The sprinkles were surprisingly good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Team Red with all my heart. Favorite dynamic, hands down. If anyone has fic recommendations with them in it, please give them to me. I need more.


End file.
